whoa
by Queen Lynn
Summary: what happens when the family secret is revealed? this will get dirty so youngsters stay out please.
1. the secret

"Ok mom, what's wrong?" Lorelai broke the never ending silence.

Emily just sat there as if nothing was said. "Hello? Anybody home? Come on you know we al love your witty and insightful conversation." Lorelai said with a smirk.

"Really Lorelai, must you take that tone with me at the dinner table? Perhaps you'd like to mock me after desert?" Emily replied calmly.

"wow, invasion of the pod people. What's up?" Lorelai looked at her dad expectantly.

"Please don't give your mother a hard time tonight. She has a lot on her mind." "Emily, I think you need to tell them now." Richard stated firmly.

Lorelai and Rory both looked at Emily, mouths slightly open, waiting. "Grama, it's ok you can tell us anything." Rory finally spoke.

"Oh honey,…..I'm…I'm not your grandmother."

Lorelai and Rory sat there dumbstruck for a few moments before both of them said in unison "WHAT!!"

"So what, am I like alien spawn or something?" Lorelai asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Aw well. I knew I was going to have to tell you someday, but I've been fearing it; Hush Richard I'll tell them; There were complications, you always were such a small girl Lorelai, well the babies head grew up against one of your bones. As a result the poor things brain wasn't developed enough to support any living function once the cord was cut. We were shocked and pained, we didn't know how to tell you. Believe it or not I was proud of you, I mean I was disappointed that you and Christopher had gotten into the situation in the first place, but you handled it. You took responsibility for your actions, you stood up to Christopher's parents and us, you were a very brave 16 year old. So many girls would've just ran out and got an abortion, but not my Lorelai."

'whoa, is that a tear in moms eye'

"Anyway, your father and I were upset and went to look at the other babies, all so beautiful and fragile. We noticed one that was all in pink but didn't have a name and it was a big baby, not a newborn. When we inquired about it the nurse said the baby was found in a store all alone and had been at the hospital for a week. There had been no reports filed with the police, so in a few days they would turn her over to the state. I stood there watching the little beauty and she suddenly opened her eyes and met mine. I swear she was looking right into my soul. Well, as it was the nurse didn't want the baby to go to an orphanage and she could tell we were well to do, so she switched the babies. Their "Jane doe" had been written up as died in her sleep and you had a large baby. You didn't seem to notice, you were so happy and relieved, I understand you made quite a fuss when they didn't give you your baby right away." Emily smiled at the memory. Actually Lorelai had thrown a couple things and almost punched a nurse. Emily shook her head.

"How could you have kept this from me…from us?" Lorelai asked numbly. She was still in shock and didn't know what to say to her mom. 

"So…um…what do I call you now?" Was the first thing Rory thought to ask.

"Grama…Emily, whatever makes you feel comfortable dear. You know we love you very much no matter what."

"What about da… Chris, I mean did he know? Is that why he hasn't been here?"


	2. hitting the fan

Hey everyone, ok sorry if the center type bothers you, it's what I prefer now that I know how to upload properly. In case anyone missed my review I never used the term "dirty youngsters" I said it was gonna get dirty so youngsters don't read. I don't want your 'rents getting mad at me because you're reading things you shouldn't. Now I'm not sure how raunchy to make it *devious smile* I had a major wild sex scene envisioned but I don't wanna gross anyone out or offend. Any suggestions feel free to share, remember to be constructive and not just spiteful please.

*by the way I don't own the characters, but I'd like to borrow Jess and Luke*

Lorelai and Rory drove the whole way back to Stars Hollow in silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts. When they finally got in the house Lorelai grabbed Rory by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Hey kid, this doesn't change anything." Lorelai tried to ease Rory.

"How can you say that? Of course it changes things, it changes EVERYTHING! Should I even still be here, or should I leave?" Rory asked with a desperately lost look on her face.

"Ok, your flying off the handle…totally flaking out, you know it's my job to be the insane babbling woman." But Lorelai's jokes did nothing to lighten the mood and Rory ran to her room, slammed the door, curled up and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she woke to an unexpected bounce on her bed. There sat Jess looking good enough to eat. "How are you doing today honey?" He asked as he started to stroke her hair.

"Oh Jess…" she was on the verge of tears but suddenly came to her senses and got angry. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"The door wasn't locked. Look, I overheard Lorelai and Luke talking and I was worried about you. I'm sorry, but you shouldn't be yelling at me."

"Um…, I thought we agreed…."

"WE didn't agree anything." Jess interrupted her, bitterness entering his voice. "You were the one who didn't call me, or write to me, and you stayed with Dean. I thought you cared about me. I thought that when we made love that night it meant something." Now Jess was getting teary-eyed, but instead of admitting his pain to Rory he lashed out at her again. "Was I just a piece of meat to you? Does Dean do it for you better than I can?"

"Jess stop! I haven't even had sex with Dean, you were my first and only ok. I just… I don't know what to do." Then Rory finally let the tears roll. "Dean was my first boyfriend, the first guy that really liked me. I don't want to hurt him. How can I tell him that I love you?:"

Jess grabbed Rory and held her tight in his arms kissing her forehead and slowly moving down her face. When at last their lips met it was sweet heaven. Passion overloaded Rory and she started ripping Jess's shirt off. She was determined to lick every inch of well muscled chest. When she started undoing his pants Jess stopped her. "Rory, I never felt this way about a girl before." he said a little hoarsely from his excitement and his nervousness. He laid down on top of her and started gently rubbing under her shirt. Soon all of their clothes were lying on the floor. Jess leaned himself up so he could look at Rory fully naked ripe and ready for him. Her face was flush with desire and her mouth called for him. After what seemed like an eternity of bunny-bliss ;) , Jess held Rory tightly to him, fingers lingering over her smooth skin. "I love you Rory, and I want to be with you…totally." Rory looked up into his eyes lost in the beauty of the moment, but she whispered sadly "I need some time Jess."

A week passed, things had gotten not so awkward with Lorelai and Rory, Rory was avoiding Dean, and Jess was trying to give Rory space to works things out. But when he saw her that morning at Luke's he knew he needed to see her, he needed her answer. It took him all day to build up the courage and finally walk over to her house. Lorelai let him in but had to say as she was leaving Rory's room, "ah yeah, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me Rory, you know, where the really big knives are." Then gave Jess a look and left.

"Sorry about that, she tends to still be overprotective."

"oh well, at least she left us alone." He closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. Just then the door swung open and Dean stood there dumbstruck. Confusion turned to anger in a split second and he started coming after Jess. "Dean no, don't hit him." Rory was desperate to not let this get really bad. "But Rory, he's practically attacking you in your own bedroom. I'm not gonna let my girlfriend get molested by this scum." Dean said taking a swing at Jess. Rory stepped up to Dean and put her hands on his arms trying to make him put them down. "Dean… it's not the way your thinking it is….Jess isn't attacking me."

'god how do I say this'

"But Rory, I saw him all over you. I…" Then Dean got a new look on his face, he understood, Rory was choosing Jess over him. "fine if that's the way you want it!" Dean screamed a few nasty things at Jess and lunged toward him again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lorelai came bursting into the room. The scene shocked her, Dean was standing there red faced and very angry, Jess looked defiant and cocky (as always), and Rory was in between them looking sad and afraid. But what really caught Lorelai's attention was whose side Rory was on. It was obvious, even in those few seconds, that she was protecting Jess. "Ok, I'm not gonna have a rumble in my house. I'm not getting paid to hold a title fight guys. Dean, I'm sorry but you have to leave." Dean was reluctant. "Come on kid," Lorelai grabbed him by the arm, "as much as it sucks, a big key to growing up is to know when your not wanted." Finally he turned toward the door, head hung slightly. "I'll be back to talk to you two." Then Lorelai escorted Dean to the door. "Another key is not to let them see ya sweat." she whispered to Dean as he left. Rory and Jess just stood silently not knowing anything appropriate to say. "Rory, I suppose this means that you and Dean are no longer a couple." Rory nodded numbly. "And I guess that Jess here is the lucky guy with the dollar spin right?" Another nod.

"Honestly Lorelai, I didn't want to fight him. Well, at least not here." Jess said in a semi-defensive voice. "maybe I should leave." Jess headed to the door and Lorelai moved for him. He turned "Rory I'm really sorry. Call me later if you wanna talk." and he left.

Lorelai and Rory spent the whole night curled together on the bed talking, crying, and occasionally laughing. They told each other many secrets. And although Lorelai was very shocked Rory wasn't a virgin all she said was to use protection. They fell asleep in each others arms, tear tracks still glistening on Rory's face. But Rory went to bed happy knowing Lorelai wasn't her mom, but she was definitely her friend. And they had had their first woman friend bonding talk.

* this isn't the dirty I was talking about, there's more to come. Let me know what you think so far, I thought this chapter was kinda rambling. And let me know how dirty you want it, hehe.*


End file.
